Giant Noob
Not to be confused with Giant Noob (Classic). Giant Noob is a boss in Survive The Disasters 2. It also appeared in Survive The Disasters 1, albeit without its stomping abilities or animations. Memo "The noob of all noobs! Giant Noob has 3 devastating attacks. When it does its bodyslam attack, all body parts are instant death when touching them but legs to 60 damage. When very close to him, he will either stomp on the ground repeatedly that is instant-death when touching his legs, or jump high in the air and land with rapid explosions around its feet. Giant Noob can outrun you with a walkspeed of 30 and can reach you pretty easily because of its size. It does move slow when trying to attack, so pay attention to the way it moves and escape from its range accordingly." Hyper Memo "King Noob arrives! Comparing to standard Giant Noob, King Noob moves faster in attack movements and walkspeed (35). King Noob's attacks are identical but with slight changes in the way it attacks that make them deadlier." Hyper Giant Noob Hyper Giant Noob sports a crown, known as "King Noob". He has much more health, and his attacks are stronger. * Body Slam: Works like the standard one except he slams and gets up faster. * Stomp: '''Instead of stomping in just one direction, he will now spin in a circle while stomping. However, each hit only deals 40 damage. * '''Explosions: Create explosions faster and sends a shockwave which instantly kills you. Bugs * Giant Noob can sometimes fly about the map in a clumsy way or teleport to other places in the map, due to animation glitches. * Rarely, Giant Noob can kick you under the map. If this happens, you will die. * Hyper Giant Noob will stop chasing or attacking players after doing a body slam. ** This always happens in Survive The Disasters 4. Trivia * Giant Noob has the same musical themes as Alexnewtron, Giant Zombie and Reaper. * Giant Noob is the biggest boss in the game, being far larger than Reaper or Black Mage. * Giant Noob's memo is one of few that actually can't be fully read, as the description is too long. * When the Giant Noob is glitching, it does no damage. However, when it touches a player, said player will be flung around the map as the Giant Noob is moving too fast. * In the beta version, Giant Noob was in its testing phases and did not attack players. Instead, it walked (in the same way it does in the current game) and sometimes "danced" around the map. * If you are targeted by the Giant Noob, it is recommended to go through his legs. The odds of surviving his slam attack are very slim. * In Survive The Disasters 3, Giant Noob turned into a regular Noob with the health of a Giant Noob. His head also grew gradually as the disaster went on. * In Version 1.23, Giant Noob had a pumpkin on his head. * In Version 1.25, Giant Noob turned into a giant version of Santa. * Previously, Giant Noob had a medium chance of vanishing from the map. This was fixed in Version 1.27. * In Survive The Disasters 4, it was replaced with its Hyper version, and the warning was changed to "King Noob". ** However, Giant Noob was not considered a boss in this update. * Giant Noob sometimes glitches and flies through the map before landing on a random spot in the map. This can be a huge disadvantage to players who are far away from Giant Noob. ** He can also rarely land on walls. If this happens, he can consider the wall to be a part of the ground, enabling him to attack players while stuck in the wall. ** This type of glitch can also happen to Giant Zombie. * As of Version 1.37, When he or his hyper variant kills all players, he will dab. * Rarely, the Giant Noob will flail around, swinging himself back and forth. * As of Version 1.37, the bloxxer payout has been reduced from 1600 to 1400. * Even though King Noob has no visible health bar, it is still possible to kill him. * In the Version 1.415 Holiday Update, Giant Noob would wear a Santa hat similar to Previous Holiday Updates. However, King Noob still wore his Crown. * In the old Candy Cloud map, Giant Noob would break due to the bridge's placement. This also occurred with Giant Zombie and Crazy Robloxian. Category:Disasters Category:Boss Category:Insta-kill Category:Hyper Category:Explosive Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Noobs Category:Enemy Category:Giant